A Necessary Distraction
by Rudiger Smoot
Summary: When a great tragedy occurs, the gods decide that their great hero, Percy Jackson, is in need of a distraction. Percy is broken, whether he realizes it or not. Will the Avengers be able to mend the heart of a broken teen who grew up too fast?
1. The Decision

Third person POV

"No! You can't make me!", Percy shouted at the 14 olympians( **that was on purpose** ).

"Please Percy, we are trying to help you," cryed Athena, who finally aproved of Percy's relationship with Annabeth.

"I don't need your help! I'm not crazy! I can handle it! Just, please don't make me leave Annabeth!"

"Percy, you need this! You know that if you fall so do the Greeks and then the romans. Percy you are needed and if you can't stand strong then the camps will have no rock to stand on. Please percy, for the camps," pleaded Percy's father, Poseidon.

This stumped Percy; he didn't want to leave Annabeth, but he needed to fix himself in order to help the camps. Percy gazed at his hands, remembering why he was in this possition. _No, Percy! Don't think about it!_ , he thought.

"Fine," he voiced aloud, "only because camp needs me to do this and because Annabeth would tell me to do it".

"Oh, thank you, Percy, I know you'll love it, even if you don't believe it yet," exclaimed Athena, despite her reputation.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ _line break§§§§_ §§

Percy walked toward the infirmary one more time before he had to leave. But as he walked he started to feel dizzy then he found himself in the throne room of the gods.

"Hades' underpants, what is with you people?! Can't I at least say good bye to my girlfriend before you ship me off to some 'superheroes's' tower," he exclaimed complete with wild hand motions and everything.

"We apologize, Percy, plans we were pushed forward it was unavoidable," Athena responded level-headedly( **is that a word?** ).

"Amazing, I guess I'm leaving now then."

"Follow me," commended Posiedon. Both Athena and Percy followed him towards the exit. Not, however, without Zeus booming his 'good luck' at them, but then again they might need it.


	2. Arrival

Percy felt the same diziness as before and was suddenly in front of a large building with a letter _A_ on the top. It apeared slightly beat up but mostly nice and polished. _Definitely rich_ , Percy thought sarcastically to himself _, but then again, it's Tony Stark sooooo..._

Percy didn't know what he expected but it appeared to be a normal office building on the inside. When Percy, Athena, and Posiedon entered the elevator, he noticed one button that had no number but did have a letter: the same one that was on the outside of the tower.

Coincidentally, that was the button his Dad pressed. They imideatly( **how on midgard do you spell that!?** ) shot into the air probably not as fast as your thinking but still fast compared to other elevators.

When they reached their floor, they walked out as if they belonged, Percy and his father were flanking Athena, Percy on the left, Poseidon on the right. They walked down a relatively normal hallway and Athena pushed open the third door on their left, and walked in.

What the group found was three people with gunns raised and another six staring at them with surprised looks.

"Sorry if we interupted. I understand your leader, who is currently holding a gun at my face, should have been informed of our imminent arrival earlier, therefore there should be no need for those silly things," Athena said, pointing lazily towards the gunns.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§ _line break_ §§§§§§§  
 _Le time skip backwards_ §§§§§§§§§

The avengers were waiting impatiently for Fury to show up and tell them why he had called them in. Eventually he showed up and tossed a file on the table. Steve picked it up while asking what it was for.

"I received a message through a secure unknown line that told me we were about to have a group of visitors 'drop by'. Their words not mine. They told us that they had someone who could help us as much as we could them. I asked for a name, they gave me Percy Jackson. That is all we have on him. If he is as valuable as an asset as these people say he is then we should be prepared. Thor!"

"Yes, director Fury?"

"They said you would recognize them on site. I'm counting on you to keep peace with them whether you remember them or not, got it?"

"Yes sir."

Then Fury, Clint, and Natasha all sprang up aiming their gunns at the door as a group of three people burst in saying, "Sorry if we interrupted. I understand your leader, who is currently holding a gun to my face, should have been informed of our imminent arrival earlier, therefore that should be no need for those silly things."


	3. Introductions

"How do I know you are who you say you are," Percy heard the pirate-like man ask Athena.

"Because you have no choice but to believe me, because I could kill any one of you with a snap of my fingers," Percy couldn't help but have a strange image of his, hopefully, future mother-in-law striking a sassy pose complete with a z-snap and everything.

Then a gasp was heard and everyone turned towards the back were percy noticed a rather large man leap to his feet step forward and drop to one knee.

"I apologize for my comrades, my Lord and Lady, they are inexperienced in the field of respect for deities," he said with his head towards the floor.

"No need for that," Poseidon responded, "really, Thor, we understand. It would be helpful though if they would put those things down. We may be immortal but my son is not."

"Of course my Lord, it shall be done."

"Thor," barked pirate-man, "What are you doing?"

"Please, Fury, just put them down," pleaded the man who Percy finally recognized as the god, Thor, who appeared at the annual meetings with the Norse.

"Fine," he snapped and nodded to the other two people with gunns.

"Sooooo," Percy said in the middle of the awkward silence, "is someone gonna tell me what I'm supposed to do while I'm here?"

"Ugh! Percy, you spoiled it we were intimidating them," yelled Poseidon.

"Well I'm sorry, dad, how was I to know that?" Percy said exasperatedly.

"Well if we're going to explain it we might as well sit down," Athena stated rationally. Theneveryone squeezed around the table and waited for Athena to explain.

Athena cleared her throat and glanced at Percy meaningfully.

"Oh! I'm... I guess I'll... Where's the bathroom?" Percy stuttered.

§§§§§§§§§§line break§§§§§§§§§§

While Percy was gone, the two gods told the avengers about all that Percy had done through since he was twelve to the end of the second titan war. When they stopped abruptly at his 16th birthday, the avengers asked why the gods wouldn't continue.

"It is not for us to share the rest of the story. When Percy trusts you enough, he will tell you," Athena answered mysteriously.

At that point in time, Percy walked back into the room, and without questioning their looks of awe, he asked politely what he's supposed to do while he's here.

"You are to rest and relax and heal," Poseidon responded, "you will remain here until we see fit to remove you or Annabeth's condition changes. You can participate in any and all activities the avengers do."

"How much do they know?" he asks tentatively.

"Up to the end of the titan war, nothing else other than that you will tell them when the time is right," he said with a tender voice.  
Percy let out an audible sigh of relief **(is that spelled right).**

"Thank you, father"

"No problem, my son," and both gods disappeared in a flash of light. Then Director Fury dismissed himself, nodding to Percy on his way out.

"So...," Percy asked, "What now?"

"Now," Clint said, "we have a new team bonding session."


	4. Team Bonding

Percy's POV

The avengers brought me over to the living room, where we somehow all fit on the couches. So, we'll take turns with this stack of cards, each one has a question, you can ask anyone the question on the card and they have to answer truthfully. Got it?"

A chorus of yeses answered him. Clint went first, deciding to ask me his question.

"Percy, who's your bestfriend and why?"

"Um... Boy or girl?"

"How bout both?" Clint decided.

"Ok, um, Grover is my best guy-friend because he's stuck up for me since we were twelve, and Annabeth is my best girl-friend because of almost the exact same reason, except that not only did she save my life several times like Grover did but she also conquered the hate of our parents, because she is the daughter of Athena."

"Whoa, that was deap," Tony said.

Then it was Natasha's turn, when she picked up the card she asked me if I played a musical instrument. I blushed bright red and said no, but in my head I was thinking, _it's okay to lie to them in this case, because that is for Annabeth only._

After playing for awhile someone asked me if I had a girlfriend, and I snapped.

"That is none of your business."

And I ran out, not even knowing where I was going I some how ended up in a music room. I picked up a guitar and started to play...

 _like a small boat_

 _on the ocean_

 _sending big waves_

 _into motion_

 _like how a single word_

 _can make a heart open_

 _i might only have one match_

 _but i can make an explosion_

 _and all those things i didn't say_

 _wrecking balls inside my brain_

 _i will scream them loud tonight_

 _can you hear my voice this time?_

 _this is my fight song_

 _take back my life song_

 _prove i'm alright song_

 _my power's turned on_

 _starting right now i'll be strong_

 _i'll play my fight song_

 _and i don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'cause i've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _losing friends and i'm chasing sleep_

 _everybody's worried about me_

 _say i'm in too deep (in too deep)_

 _and it's been two years_

 _i miss my home_

 _but there's still a fire burning in my bones_

 _still beleive_

 _yeah, i still beleive_

At this point in time, I had realized that other people were listening. I was in too much emotional pain to focus on who it was so i changed the song and continued singing my troubles away...

 _hey there, delilah_

 _what's it like in New York city?_

 _i'm a thousand miles away_

 _but, girl, tonight you look so pretty_

 _yes, you do_

 _Times square can't shine as bright as you_

 _i swear, it's true_

 _hey there, delilah_

 _don't you worry bout the distance_

 _i'm right there if you get lonely_

 _give this song another listen_

 _close your eyes_

 _listen to my voice, it's my disguise_

 _i'm by your side_

 _oh, it's what you do to me_

 _oh, it's what you do to me_

 _oh, it's what you do to me_

 _oh, it's what you do to me_

 _what you do to me_

 _hey there, delilah_

 _i know times are gettin' hard_

 _but just believe me, girl_

 _someday i'll pay the bills with this guitar_

 _we'll have it good_

 _we'll have the life we knew we would_

 _my word is good_

 _hey there, delilah_

 _i've got so much left to say_

 _if every simple song i wrote to you_

 _would take your breath away_

 _i'd write it all_

 _oh, it's what you do to me_

 _oh, it's what you do to me_

 _oh, it's what you do to me_

 _oh, it's what you do to me_

 _what you do to me_

At this point i couldn't hold back the tears anymore and started sobbing. Then all the avengers came in to the room and i realized not one but all of them had heard me. Natasha, who I thought was supposed to be the toughest of them all, came over to me and started rubbing my back almost like a mother. Clint came up and joined her, falling into the role of a father so easily that i knew he had to have experience.

My sobbing grew to the point that I got to much oxygen in my system and the world faded black...


End file.
